Malentendidos
by RubyLRed
Summary: Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche - me fallo la proteccion - ella es muy ruda - fue su primera ves - yo le enseñe anoche - son frases que para Green y Blue son muy faciles de malinterpretar - leve oldrival


POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE

Malentendidos

Gracias a Blue y uno de sus planes al fin habia pasado, Red y Yellow estaban juntos. Los avia engañado a ir al gimnacio de Green y los encerro en su oficina para que hablaran y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Luego de que el plan terminara exitosamente Blue no se resistio la tentacion de ir a restregarselo en la cara a misty, volo en su blasty hasta donde ella se encontraba y cuando termino de decirselo no se espero lo siguiente.

-Al menos yo perdi a mi amor por otra y puedo seguir adelante, no como a tu quien Green no la ve mas que como a un R-U-I-D-O-S-A - eso solo traga a una pelea en medio del ginmacio en donde hasta tuvo que intervenir la policia... fue un empata para desgracia de Blue quien tenia un mechon de su pelo en su puño apretado con furia

Luego de regreso al gimnacio de ciudad verde, ya era tarde pero igual se encontro con sus amigos platicando alegremente.

-¿Blue-san?¿a donde fuiste? - pregunto la pequeña rubia a su amiga

-Fui a...mmm... buscar mi camara a mi casa... para mmm.. para sacarles una foto para recordar este momento, !si, eso es¡ - Dijo la oji-azul buscando una escusa pero para la sorpresa de ella sus compañeros varones no se convencieron mucho

-si es asi entonses ¿Donde esta es camara? - Pregunto Green con sarcasmo

-¿Y porque estas toda despeinada y con la ropa rota? - Dijo Red

-Callenseee - Dijo ella con una cara sombria asustandolos y matando su curiosidad

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos yellow ¿Tu casa o la mia? - Esa ultima pregunta hizo que Blue y Green escupieran todo el cafe que estaban bebiendo en esos momentos y miraran con los ojos aviertos como platos a la pareja

-mejor en mi casa que es mas tranquilo y podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos, igual mi tio no se encuentra en kanto ahora - Ahora las bocas de los otros dos estaban enterradas en el suelo

-Bueno, no vamos entonses, adios !preparate yellow porque no vamos a dormir en toda la noche¡ - y asi se fueron dejando al par desconsertados, pertubados, traumados y muchas cosas mas terminadas en ''ados''

Al dia siguiente la rubia era interrogada por su amiga castaña en su casa y Red por el lider en su gimnacio

-¿que hicieron anoche ? - pregunto como loca blue

-ya saves blue, lo que acen los... n-n-novios - yellow senia algo de verguensa al ya referirse a si misma como la novia de red

-pero solo tiene 16 años pequeña ¡16 AÑOS! - ella aun no le vei el problema y dijo

-pero si solo tube que estar despierta toda la noche, aunque me duele un poco las manos , pero yo y red queriamos hacerlo - hacerlo, esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de blue toda la noche pensando en ellos

-ya estubo, vamos rapido con Green y Red

mientras tanto...

-saves Green no le veo nada de malo, yellow si que aprende rapido, primero no savia que hacer pero despues se puso muy ruda - Green no podia creer lo que su amigo le contaba, estaba diciendole como fue con yellow y eso no es algo que se dice o pregunta

justo en ese momento entraron a toda velocidad las chicas y se pararon frente a ellos

-REEEEEED! - Grito furiosa Blue - ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE..''ESO'' A LA INOCENTE YELLOW?

-RED DIME QUE USASTE PROTECCION - Le dijo Green igual de molesto

-si la use pero no funciono, yellow es tan buena que la rompio atacandome mas fuerte que antes

-Red tampoco puso mucha resistencia a eso, creo que fue por eso - Dijo ella y Blue no sabia si reirse de red por no resistir o temer lo peor

-Oyee - dijo red ofendido - vamos a hacerlo devuelta y veras que sera diferente, esta ves no me contendre y sere mas rudo -

-deacuerdo veras que no me venceras, siempre eliges a iori y solo me ganaste a la primera - El oji-verde y la oji-azul se encontraban sumamente confundidos

-¿Q-Q-Que? - pregunto por fin Green

-Yellow piensa que soy malo en el KoF , eso no se le dice a quien te enseño a jugar - Protesto el campeon de kanto

Los otros dos todavia no salian de su estado de shock y la pareja se empeso a asustar, cuando porfin reaccionaron 5 minutos despues empesaron las preguntas denuevo

-¿TODO ERA UN JUEGO? - Dijieron al mismo tiempo mientras los sarandeaban por los hombros

-Si - respondieron mareados con estrallas en los ojos por tremenda sarandeada

-¿y porque me dijiste que te dolia la mano? - Pregunto Blue a yellow

-es que el mando de la PC de Red-San estaba duro porque hace mucho no jugaba- Dijo yellow

-¿Por que me dijiste que yellow se puso muy ruda despues de su ''primera vez'' ? - Era el turno de Red de responder

-Era la primera vez que ella jugaba y despues de ganarle a la primera entreno contra el ordenador y se puso muy ruda contra mi luego - Respondio como si nada, aun si entender la situacion al igual que yellow

¿Y PORQUE DIJISTE QUE LA PROTECCION SE ROMPIO POR LO RUDA QUE ERA YELLOW?- Dijeron los 2

Cuando tenia la barra de vida casi terminada empese a cubrirme pero ella uso su ataque especial y me vencio - Dijo avergonsado mientras yellow sonreia triunfante - ¿QUE CREIAN QUE HACIAMOS , EHH?

-mmm... veran... - ninguno savia que responder asi que lo primero que se le ocurrio a green fue decir...

-MIREN LA HORA! BLUE , TENEMOS QUE IR A NUESTRA CITA - Le dijo guiñandole el ojo dicimuladamente y ella lo capto

-cierto devemos irnos, adios chicos - y ambos se escaparon de alli -Buena escusa Greny

-En realidad blue , ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? es decir, no puedo creer que ellos tengan pareja y nosotros no ¿no? - Nisiquiera el savia de donde saco eso, pero solo salio y ya

-De acuerdo, ademas siempre quise salir contigo -¿eso era una declaracion indirecta?el no savia pero se sentia feliz en que acepte, por lo menos empesaba a sentir ese sentimiento de red hacia yellow y le agradaba

mientras tanto, de camino al bosque viridian.

-no puedo creer que pensaran que hicieramos eso - Dijo yellow mientras reia levemente

si, es verdad , ademas, no hay nada de malo si un novio y una novia lo hacen o ¿no? - Pregunto inocentemente Red

no Red no hay ningun problema en eso, acasooo... ¿quieres hacerlo? - Pregunto ella sumamente sonrojada

buenooo... si jaja - rio nerviosamente el

esto... tio no vuelve en unos dia,asi que creo que podriamos hacerlo no?

...

rapidamente un camino de tierra levantada se levanto mientras Red cargaba a Yellow y corria hacia su casa en los bosques

Fin

**lo lamento mucho, hace mucho no subo nada por falta de tiempo/inspiracion/imaginacion. aunque no es un fic completo sobre oldrival como prometi, en eso se trataba primero el fic pero termine cambiandolo xD por eso le puse un poco al final**


End file.
